The Peace Offering
by ninjawolf160
Summary: Three tales, about three different omegas and their struggle to find happiness or satisfaction. Too obtain this they will have to endure and go to extreme lengths to find what they believe will fulfill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter. 1**

It was mid morning, the sun shone above the mountains giving light to the forest below. A tiny village hides in the midst of the trees and wildlife, leaving little visibility for those who may be trekking through the land. However, up above and not even a mile away, atop cliff were the three silhouettes of foreboding figures mounted on horses.

"See there bellow" One man spoke. "Surrounded by the trees in the center over there, a Lycan den." He looks towards the left at a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. I barely caught sight of them, Captain. Would have never of found them if we kept in the lowlands, good thing I chased that slippery little hare up this way." He boasts proudly.

Thomas laughs heartily "Well done Croberry, except a bonus in your pay this week."

The man smiles "Ah thank you captain, you are too kind. I am ever so grateful!"

Illumi rolls his eyes at the man, the scout was over doing his gratitude and the omega had been annoyed with the man's earlier more lengthier on the way up to this spot. He just kept going on and on, making an ordinary story about hunting a measly hare sound longer than needed be. At least he made their search for the Lycan den finally come to an end. After four days of marching through the dense woodlands, surrounded by meat headed alphas and with the ever looming threat of his heat coming soon, the Zoldyck princess was feeling less motivated to stay on this secret mission of theirs. He was just glad it was finally drawing to a close.

"How many are down there" the omega asked the scout as he looked down towards the den. The den barely had any life, only a couple of wolves up and about. It was early in the day so perhaps many were still asleep, they could surprise them while they're still in bed but if they had more numbers than they had then the plan would be risky.

The scout looks towards the omega with slight discomfort. After all it wasn't a everyday thing where an omega joined in on a raid, in fact for an omega to participate in such things at all were heavily discouraged by society. Omegas where caregivers not fighters, they were meant to stay home raising or baring pups for their alphas. Omega's weren't biologically built for this sort of work, they were a liability. The scout didn't understand why the Captain had brought this one along, and the fact that this omega was also the royal princess no less... It really wasn't his right nor place to judge his Captain's decision.

The scout turns back to Thomas, to Illumi's annoyance. "I did take the liberty of taking a census of how many were there too. I counted forty-three wolves in all, twenty-seven adult, fifteen pups and one elder. From the the way each individual adult wolf carried themselves, I could tell that there is about eleven alphas, nine omegas and seven betas. I suspect that most of the alpha's and beta's are off on a hunt now, meaning the den should be low in defense."

"Easy pickings for us!" Thomas purrs "Croberry, gather about two hundred men and have them charge the den. Have the rest hunt down the hunting party, Lycan's usually hunt alone or in pairs so they'll be scattered and easier to bring down."

The scout smile widens "Right away Captain!" The scout rides off back to camp, when he is completely out of sight the two turns to each other.

"I do not like that man…" Illumi proclaims. "I felt very disrespected, I ask him a question and he completely ignores me and turns to you. To be given such disrespect by my lesser…"

Thomas chuckles "Do not get your feathers ruffled, you forget princess that you are crossing dangerous waters that most Omega's are taught to naught cross. Yet, you the ever graceful and obedient pup of our king has decided to break tradition and have sneakily joined in on a raid. The poor queen must be bed ridden by now."

The omega lightly hid the alpha against the chest, in a jesting way. "Oh quiet you, my omea isn't that hysterical." In all honesty she was worse, she'd probably notice his absence already and was having the kingdom searched for him. She probably thought he had been kidnapped and was probably giving a lot of alpha's shit, his father was probably a lot more calmer about the situation. Of course he didn't know that Illumi had left either, and more likely he was calm but a boiling pot of anger. Illumi was sure that once he returned home his father would most likely punish him for leaving the nest and might even lock him in his room or worse jump start his marriage to the Prince of Bore and Arrogance (In reality he is actually he is a Prince from Kakin), Tserriendnick Hui Guo Rou. Illumi knew he would have to eventually have to marry him, and give his purity to him as well, but for now he would have a slight rebellious phase and indulge his feelings for Thomas first.

"You really shouldn't trouble your parents so Illu, I feel guilty for allowing you to come this far along in the first place. Your father will be so cross with me."

Illumi huffed "Do not worry about him, I will take full blame. After all what could you have done after finding the Princess was following you for two days straight into enemy territory. You couldn't have possibly sent him home, so close to his heat and with a bunch of low status alphas? It would of have been too dangerous to trust me in the hands of some commoner, they could of defiled me and me being the oh so defenseless maiden that I am-"

"Defenseless maiden?" Thomas laughed. "you are no defenseless maiden, I've seen you punch an alpha in the face just for looking at you funny!"

Illumi grimaces, slightly embarrassed about that memory being brought up. "It wasn't a punch… I slapped him."

"His jaw was broken!"

"My hands are incredibly boney."

The alpha raised a brow "You are ridiculous…" he chuckles. "But in all serious, you should keep to my side the entire time. Don't want you getting gobbled up by a ferocious Lycan, being the… 'defenseless' maiden that you are." The alpha said with a smirk.

Illumi graces the alpha with a small smile of his own, a rare emotion that the omega displayed. "It's oh so good to know that you will be protecting me with your life Captain Thomas, it makes one's heart swoon. It's so… Oh so sickening to my stomach." The princess sticks his tongue out at the alpha, before turning his mount around and galloping back to camp.

Thomas watched the omega disappear in the distance, smile erasing from his face until it became a deep scowl. "It is a shame that our lovely kingdom has fallen to such disgrace…" he muttered out loud.

"Mm… I can't help but agree" A coy voice echoes from a distance.

Thomas smirk and glances over towards where the voice came. A husky older gentleman strides out from a bush, a vicious smile curled on his lips. "Who would've thought, that the sweet and elegant Princess Illumi was secretly a trifling little tramp…" the man continues.

Thomas laughs "Oh how I wish I could call that little blue stocking a tramp, but sadly he has not graced me with the honor of being the first to defile his purity. It's a shame… despite his disagreeable attitude and mouth, I wouldn't mind stuffing myself into him. To bad I need him to become a Lycan's bitch by nightfall, perhaps I would've more tempted to try him out."

"You really have outdone yourself this time Captain Thomas, selling the King's pup to Lycans just so you could start a war… Who'd ever be so daring" the man compliments.

The captain smirks "I only do what I need to gather more power for myself. I've already sold off half the information on the Zoldyck clan's military defense and strategies and received half my pay. Now I need to do is ruin the Princess virtue, sell the rest of their secrets, cause a war and watch from the sidelines as this pitiful family falls to its knees." He laugh. "Then when Nasubi Hui Guo Rou is finally assassinated,the next ruler of Kakin, and my gracious benefactor, will gift me with a higher title than a measly captain! I'll become General Thomas Lorien!"

The other man chuckled "Willing to do anything to get what he wants, you are perhaps one of the most ambitious alpha's I have ever met… I hope you'll make it past to your thirties."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Gaston, I am very careful with my plans. I've been backstabbing the Zoldyck family since I was a toddler. If they haven't caught me yet, they won't catch in the future" Thomas boasted.

Gaston rolls his eyes "Whatever you say Captain, all though I still believe messing with the Lycans will be your downfall. They are very powerful beasts, that is why no human sane enough would try testing their prowess."

"And that is why my owe so cautious Gaston, is why I want to piss them off. If we rile those beasts up and lay blame on the Zoldyck family, then they will wage war on them. If the Zoldycks are busy dealing with them, not to mention getting weakened by them, then that will give Kakin a big advantage over them. Make the next king feel even more inclined to giving me an even higher status of power than general." Thomas laughed "It's a perfect, an absolutely perfect plan."

"Whatever you say sir" Gaston sighed. He was still not confident that the Captain's plan would work. After all, Lycans were dangerously strong, no army could ever be successful at taken even one alpha down, but who was he to try and sway a ambitious nobleman. It would be the captain's own funeral, not his. If the idiot wished to die from mauling by a wolf then so be it. "Well if this is all you needed Captain, I think I'll take my pay and leave you be."

"Oh right… Your pay, give me just a moment Gaston" Thomas reached into the knapsack strapped to his horse's thigh. Reaching in his draws out a small handgun, a new weapon manufactured by a very great mind, imported from the kingdom of Kakin. Thomas had already loaded the weapon up, and all he needed to do now was fire.

At the sparkle of the silver metal, Gaston brows drew in confusion "Captain what is tha-" Bang. Pain engulfed the man, blood seeping out from a newly made wound. Gaston clutches at his heart, where the bullet has made a hole in. "C-capt...ain...w-wh- urk…" He falls to his knees, he coughs up blood and gazes up at Thomas questioningly.

Thomas gives Gaston an innocent smile "I really do feel sorry about doing this Gaston, But... I simply can not have anyone tied to my mischievous deeds other than my benefactor. Your a loose end that I needed to get rid of, I really hope there is no hard feelings between us"

Gaston coughed, glaring at the traitor "I...I h-hope… The gods p-punish.. you..y-you.. basta- ack!" The man eyes rolls back into his head, becoming completely milky white. The corpse wanes from side to side before finally dropping flat onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Thomas chuckles "Gods you say… hmm the gods have long been forsaken me, but don't worry after I've lived a life of luxury, and when my youth comes closer to its expiration. I will repent my wicked ways and live a life of a saint. I promise that to you dear friend."

The captain gets off his horse and walks towards the corpse. He drags the body closer to the edge of the cliff and then tosses it down. The body falls and drops to the ground with a thump, gaining the attention of nearby predators. Thomas looks at the body one final time before climbing up back onto his horse and riding off back to camp. Unknowing to the fact that Golden eyes were staring up at the cliff, capturing site of the entire scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter.2**

The humans march deeper and deeper into his territory, coming closer towards the camp where all the omegas and their pups were currently. Right around the time when the hunting party usually leaves the camp in the hands of a few beta's to watch over, while the alpha's hunted. It was obvious the humans did not mean well and that they have been plotting an attack on the camp.

"Prince Hisoka" a voice called from behind.

Hisoka turns his head around towards the voice to find lower ranked alpha before him.

"What's the word Hanzo" Hisoka called back.

"We've found rouges stationed around the territory in preparation to attack the main camp, we took care of them though. We also found the scent of a human's scouting the area. You were right sir, rouges and humans are working together to start a war with us." Hanzo growls.

"As I thought" the red wolf said with a smirk "Send word to my father, that I wish to have two platoons of warriors to march on the human city and make them answer for this offense."

Hanzo smirks "Yes sir, I'll send a messenger out immediately" he says before turning to leave and make his journey back to camp.

Hisoka watches the wolf leave and once he is out of sight the red wolf lifts his head up and looks at the sky. He couldn't help the shiver in his bones, the bloodlust filling him up. Today was going to be a good day, a day where he'd be allowed to paint his fur in the blood of his enemies. With a snarl the wolf raises on his hunches and lets out a loud alarm howl, alerting the nearby warriors of the intruders and that it was time to rid them off their lands, for good.

The howl that echoes through the air sends a shiver of dread and fear down the spines of the troops. However Illumi for whatever reason could not feel fear from the howl. Strangely enough the omega found himself drawn to the war song of that wolf.

"Are you frightened madame?" a soldier asks the omega.

The voice was enough to pull the omega out of his trance, he glanced to the soldier and frowns "I am not a wilting lily I can handle a little howling." After all a howl was nothing in compare to his father's powerful angry roar. A roar he will most definitely hearing later today if thomas plan succeed.

Illumi won't lie, he has a bit of doubt about this plan the more he thinks on it. But a part of him believes in Thomas as well, although a very small part of him did. Why, Illumi wasn't sure honestly. Why was he even questioning it now when it was already too late to stop? They were deep in the wolves territory, a land which no human has been able to map because they were immediately killed by the wolves that surrounded this place…

Illumi frowns, he speeds up on his horse next to Thomas "Thomas may I speak with you?"

The alpha smiles down at the omega "What is wrong princess, feeling unwell?"

"No, I am alright… we'll I think I'm alright. I don't know why but I can't help but start to feel like we made a mistake doing this. I don't think we can handle-"

"Princess do you doubt my judgement?" The alpha said with a disappointed tone.

Illumi froze, he did not want to doubt the alpha. Thomas had never proven him wrong before. Growing up Thomas always knew how to handle a situation as well as predict the outcome. Thomas wouldn't lead him astray…

The alpha smirks internally, he lifts the omega's chin and smiles softly "Do not put too much thought into it princess, I know what I'm doing. Have I ever proven you wrong before?" He said as he released his alpha pheromones, smothering the omega with his scent.

Illumi felt drunk on the masculine and powerful smell. Although he did not know it, the smell mix with his approaching heat was causing confusion to his head. The omega would not be able to think straight or question the alpha much, just as Thomas wanted it.

"No, you haven't. I apologize...I-"

"Shh, it matters little, just fall back and remain in your protective circle. We wouldn't want you hurt now would we?"

"Ah yes... I'll-"

"Wolves, the wolves are coming!" A scout shouted, rushing towards the army.

Thomas went on the defense, he hadn't gave the signal yet for the rogues to come along. Something was amiss.

"What are your orders sir?" a soldier asked.

Thomas hums, he feared that this might not be his rouges. But… it mattered little to him. His plan could still go into action, although whether he would escape or not was something he was unsure of. Thomas glanced at the omega from the corner of his eyes, and finally a new plan forged.

The alpha draws his blade and points it towards the direction of the oncoming army of wolves "Charge!" he roared to his men.

The soldiers roared in unison with their leader, and began the charge, swords, shields and spears all drawn for battle.

Thomas grabs Illumi by his waist. He hoists up the omega onto his horse and sits him on front. "I want you to stick close to me. I fear of you getting separated from me. I will make sure no harm comes to you" The alpha lies.

But the omega did not doubt the alpha's words. His instincts told him to trust his childhood friend and the man that he fancied more than his fiance. He could not see that this was all a trap to destroy both him and his family.

The battle would be quick, already Hisoka's men were tearing down the human army down. Hisoka charged through a small defense of men, knocking them all down, and swiping his claws at their throats killing them quickly. The alpha lifted his head and sniffed the air for that particular alpha he saw on the cliff, the human who was no doubt in charge of this attack.

He caught a faint scent, but he could not tell the exact location. However he could smell something else, a much sweeter smell. Hisoka recognized the scent well, having smelt it off omegas many of times. There was an omega out here, an omega close to their heat. Perhaps the same one he saw with the man before.

Hisoka decided to follow the scent, if the human alpha had a half a mind, then he would no doubt have that omega near him and if not… then Hisoka would have a lovely little treat to devour while he waited for his reinforcements to arrive.

"Prince Hisoka" Hanzo shouts from behind.

The alpha turns his head to the scout "What is it?"

"A small group of humans are trying to run closer to our camp. We spotted the lead alpha that you saw from before. We got a two alphas and a beta circling them now, keeping them from getting any closer" Hanzo informed.

"Good this makes less work for me, good job Hanzo. Tell me though… was there an omega with them?"

"Yes I saw them, beautiful and close to their heat. Seems pretty stupid to bring an omega to a battle, but humans who mess with us aren't all that smart I always say. Poor thing going to end a chew toy, the men seem a bit eager to get their hands on em."

"That is not good, go quickly and tell them to keep their hands off. That omega is mine" Hisoka growled, baring his fangs to emphasize how serious he was. Hisoka liked the look of that omega, the powerful aura that surrounded them. The omega was raised in a tough environment, Hisoka could tell just from the way he talked and carried himself. But he was also a spoiled little thing, Hisoka wanted to break the omega in. But also he wanted that omega to bear his pups and constantly be bred full of them. It was a strange feeling that Hisoka had never got with other omegas.

Hanzo ears perked up, he could tell just what the alpha was feeling. Although surprised that a human of all omegas could make the prince this way. Well it was a good thing the lycan had ways of turning humans into their people. Otherwise that omega would not be able to handle the alpha in all of his aggressive nature.

"Yes sir, I'll warn them not to touch the omega. They won't even look or sniff the omega as long as I am there. I'll make sure they keep their cocks to themselves and their tongues in their mouths. If any of them even think of-"

"Hanzo move it!" The prince roared, causing the scout to scurry off in fear of being bitten.

The alpha stalked after the speedy wolf, not even in the mood to put in the effort to catch up with him. He would take his time marching to his omega and to the human leader.

All things good come to those who wait after all, and oh would Hisoka have a good time today.

They were surrounded. It happened so quickly, Illumi couldn't believe how fast the wolves were able to find and detain them to one spot. The circled their small group like the hungry predators they were. And although Illumi could not prove it, a small part of him feared that the wolves eyed him a little to hungrily.

Thomas took in the situation. This was bad, these wolves would not hesitate to kill them all. And yet they were not attacking them yet, no they simply watched and kept them from moving closer to their den. They were waiting, most likely for the head alpha to come and decide what to do with Thomas. But Thomas was not afraid he had a plan B after all, and he was sure the head wolf would not turn down his offer, after all what alpha would turn down an omega as beautiful as Princess Illumi?

The omega in question clutches the alpha's arm, he leaned in close to whisper into the alpha's ear "What do we do now?"

Thomas smirks "Do not worry, I have a plan"

"That is what worries me" The omega said softly "Although I've never had reason to doubt your judgement, but today is making me rethink that…"

Thomas frowns "Do you no longer trust me, princess?" The alpha said, feigning hurt.

"N-no it is not that. If there was anyone I would trust more, it would be you. But I can not help but feel worried that these wolves are a little out of your league. They are not stupid, they are organized and they must have a head of command who must of foresaw our coming. They are not as beastly as we were taught."

"Oh but of course they aren't princess. I never said this would be easy, but don't worry the wolves will falter to this next plan of mine. I simply need to wait for the right moment…"

"And when will that be" The omega hissed.

The wolves all perked up their ears, as a two more wolves came into view. A large red furred wolf stood over all the other wolves, his body radiating with dominance and power. Illumi cowers in both awe and fear of the large wolf, his body was reacting to the beast in a way he thought he would not respond to any other alpha that wasn't Thomas.

He could feel slick pooling in his bloomers and ruining his riding outfit.

"That" Thomas said, motioning his chin to the head alpha "is the right moment." And with that said the alpha threw the omega off his horse and at the red wolf's paws.

Illumi was shocked and was no prepared to fall face flat into the ground. The omega's body shook, he glanced up at the red wolf.

Amber eyes bore down at him with a hungered look. Illumi was scared, more scared than he has ever been. The omega scurried away from the alpha wolf, not wanting to be any closer to him.

He glares to thomas, in a silent demand for an explanation. But the other alpha was not looking at him, his focus trained on the red wolf.

"You must be the lord of this land, and I do say I apologize for stepping on your land. But you see I'm merely a lowly servant to my master's orders and I can not disobey him." The alpha lies, to Illumi's disbelief.

How could Thomas do this, how could he betray him so?! His father knew nothing of this, was this what he wanted from the start? To cause a rift in the peace between the wolves and humans? Oh how stupid the omega had been, why did he follow so blindly. And now he was going to be left to rot as a werewolf whore.

"Let us make a deal, me and you. You see I have this ripe omega. He is barely a day away from his heat, and has good breeding. He would make an excellent pup bearer or perhaps you are not the settling type and would like a pretty whore for your bed or nest."

The red wolf's ear twitched but his face remained passive. Thomas was sure the wolf was interested in the deal, from that ear twitch alone. But of course he had no doubt that the alpha would turn down such a rare and beautiful prize either.

"I can see that you understand me… Well then he can be all yours, I have no problem giving him to you. Simply allow me and my men to leave in peace." Thomas continued, his men all slowly sticking to his plan. They all knew that Illumi was royalty, however at the moment the only thing they cared for was their own lives. Who cared about an omega, the king had more than enough omega children and would not mind losing one. They were not going to lay down their arms for a spoiled princess. Illumi could see it in their eyes, they were all going to leave him to his doom. He couldn't believe it, these men who were all kept fed and cared for by his family. Whose family relied on the income given by HIS family, they were all going to abandon him as if he was a common omega.

Illumi felt rage boil up in the pit of his stomach.

"You ungrateful bastards, you lot will all suffer the consequences for this. My father will not welcome you like heroes, he will surely rain down his anger on you the moment he realizes what you have done." the omega shouts, but he is ignored as if he was a ghost shouting in the wind.

"As you can see..he has a bit of a temper, but I'm sure you can handle that. So do we have a deal?" Thomas asks, hand stretched out for a shake.

The red wolf is silent for a moment. "Alright" The wolf spoke with a guttural voice "I'll take the omega" he said with a sly smirk, which looked more like a snarl to the eyes of the humans.

"Excellent, now if you excuse us we'll be on our way" Thomas said as he turned his horse around, his men following suit.

Illumi shook "Fuck you, you bastards! When I get my hands on you Thomas I'll make you bloody pay, all of you I will...I will" the omega growled in fury.

A animalistic chuckle rose from behind the omega "and to where do you think you cowards are off too?"

All the humans turned their heads to the red wolf, confusion plastered on their faces. Thomas frowns "Y-you accepted our deal, I thought you under-"

"Oh no, I understood perfectly well. However you did not. I'm taking the omega whether you lot live or not, I simply dont care about any of your lives. You arent going to walk away so easily after you dared attempt to attack us on our own land!" The wolf snarls, the alphas growling along with him.

Thomas felt his blood run cold that moment, his plan had failed. He realized this the moment the red wolf launched himself at him and snapped his large jaw around his neck, just a bit too late.

Illumi watched as the group of men were easily slaughtered by the wolves. The omega was stunned into silence, but he quickly grew his wits about him. He needed to run and get home and warn his father of the trouble that was heading his way, before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter. 3**

Hisoka finish ripping out the lead human's throat, relishing in the pathetic whelps blood. He licked his chops, ridding his maw of the blood. He glances around at the bloodshed around him, his men succeeding in killing every last one of the human alpha's with ease.

"Prince Hisoka, that omega of yours has escaped" Hanzo called, pulling the red wolf's attention to the spot he left the omega, now lacking an omega's presence.

"Ah I can't have that now...such a naughty little omega" the alpha purred.

"Want me to retrieve him for you sir?" Hanzo asked, already preparing his body to make a speedy dash towards the omega.

"No I'll hunt him on my own. I like it when they play hard to get" Hisoka laughed. " I think I'll even give the omega a head start, the game becomes more fun that way."

Hanzo relaxed himself "Oh, okay then. I'll just help clear the bodies from the forest if you don't need anything else of me sir."

"That is fine" The red alpha said, as he sat his hindquarters to the ground. Counting slowly to twenty in his head, waiting to start the hunt for his omega.

Illumi ran through the heavy overgrowth, hoping he was running in the direction towards the kingdom and not farther away. Through the skirmish the omega had lost his sense of direction, and his panic and fear was making it hard for him to think clearly. He was sure the wolves would notice his disappearance quickly and would be hunting him down.

Illumi did not want to be caught by the beast, who knew what horrors they would do to an omega of his standing. They would not treat him like gentleman, but in the same ferocious and barbaric manner they treat their omegas. He would not let himself become prey to those predators.

Illumi continued running in the direction he was going, feeling hopeless with every tree he passed. He had no idea where he was going, everything looked the same and nothing looked familiar to him anymore.

The omega was thinking of stopping to take a break and grab his bearings, after all he was sure he had run far enough away from the wolves. But he knew he would have to be quick after all they had their sense of smell, speed and knowledge of the forest. It would not take them long to find his trail.

Illumi decides to climb into one of the trees, knowing that if he climbs to the top he'll be able to figure out where he was going. It was a good thing the omega had spent many of days climbing trees before his betrothal to the prince of Kakin. Once on top the omega could see just exactly where he was and it was not good news. He could see in the far distance the cliff they had camped last night. He was far away from it, meaning he was going the wrong way and needed to run back. But if he did that he would be in danger of crossing the wolves, but if he kept running he would be putting himself in greater danger.

A howl echoes from near by, causing another spike of panic to run up the omega's spine. Had he been spotted?! The omega would not stick around to find out. Illumi climbs out of the tree and begins running once more. He was not going to go back the way he came no matter how far he was from home. Going back was a definite suicide, no he would have to keep heading in the direction he was going. He just hoped he found himself in neutral or friendly human territory soon and was allowed safe haven from the beasts.

Hisoka watches from the shadows as his omega scurried off deeper into the forest. Silly little thing, did he really think he would be able to escape? Such a brave yet foolish little cutie. Hisoka kept his distance, enjoying watch the omega frightened state to much.

And the way that round tush swayed with every movement, the alpha could feel his cock pulse with desire. He would spank that round rump til his hand made a red imprint on that soft porcelain skin, then fuck that little cunt hard and stuff it full of his seed. The alpha's cock was hard and throbbing now, he had to calm himself down so the game would last a little longer.

Hisoka continued to follow the frighten omega, letting the other know of his presence by making loud steps. Occasionally the alpha would howl or bark whenever the omega looked tired. Hisoka was honestly impressed at how long the omega endured to stay alive. He was right in picking this one, a very strong and worthy omega for his pups. Hisoka would reward the omega now by finally ending the game.

Quick as lightning, Hisoka leaps through the bushes and lands on top of the omega, pinning the omega to the floor. "Caught you my little rabbit" the alpha purred.

The omega struggles underneath the alpha, shouting, cursing and hitting the large beast ferociously. However it felt more like a tap to the alpha, causing him to chuckle. Hisoka shifts out of his wolf form, revealing the man underneath the fur. A tan and heavily muscular body revealed itself, the only thing that remained of the animal was the ears, tail and predatory amber eyes.

Illumi was stunned, although he did not want to admit it, the beast was beautiful specimen of alpha. His body quivered at the sight, it ached for the alpha and that fact horrified Illumi.

"Release me" the omega growls pathetically. "You can't have me, I already belong to another."

The alpha eyes narrow, he grabs hold of the omega's face and gently moves his head to the side to peer at his neck. There was no mark "You lie omega, there is no mating mark. You belong to no one and are free for the taking" The alpha growls.

"I am not a liar" Illumi shouts angrily. "my father promised me to another alpha, and I'm bound to him by the law to become his mate soon. I can not allow such shame to fall on my family, so you must-"

"I don't care" The alpha said boredly.

"Excuse me!?" Illumi said, appalled at the alpha's disregard for mating laws.

"I don't care about your stupid human laws. You are on pack lands now, and by our laws and rouge and unmarked omegas are free for the taking. Had you been a pack omega without a mark then maybe I would've cared. But you are a human, and thus you are packless meaning you are a unmarked rouge omega. Which means, you are mine."

The alpha snarls, revealing fangs instead of regular human teeth. He leaps at the omega and bites the sensitive part of his neck and leaves a permanent mark. Illumi shouts, eyes shutting close as pain envelops his body. This couldn't be happening, an alpha that was not his fiance had marked him. His mother must be in tears now, no doubt she had felt a weakening in the bond that all omegas had with their children. She would at least know he wasn't dead, but now their family was going to have a difficult political situation with Kakin. Meaning war or Alluka would be made to arranged to marry Prince Tserriednich, both very horrid outcomes.

Hisoka releases his hold on the omega's neck, and admires the red mark as it continues to form on the omega's pale skin. "Beautiful" he purrs as he caresses the omega's cheek.

Illumi smacks the alpha's hand away "You...you goddamn bastard" Illumi hissed through his teeth. "You had no right! You piece of gutter trash! Fuck you, and your barbaric culture and laws!" He shouts, pounding his fists against the alpha's chest.

Hisoka smirks, he catches the omega's fists in his hand. "Tsk, tsk such a naughty omega you are."

"Release my hands you brute!"

"I think not, how quickly you forget the situation at hand. I am now your alpha, both by pack law and the law of nature. You wear my permanent mark and thus you must submit to me."

"I'll never submit to you!" said Illumi "I rather die here than become your bitch."

Hisoka smirk only grows bigger, he enjoyed the challenge "Oh I won't kill you, it would be such a waste. but I'm sure by the end of the day you'll be begging for my knot and my pups to fill your belly."

"Never!"

"Oh? Well let's test your willpower shall we?" The alpha crawls off the omega, whilst also grabbing his arm and dragging the omega along with him. He sits on the forest floor, and drapes the omega over his lap. He rips off all of the omega clothing, leaving him bare to all who could see. Illumi shivers as the cold air touches against his skin, he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He has been in this position a few times to know what was going to happen now.

And as Illumi had predicted, the alpha lifted his hand and smacked the palm against the naked ass of the omega. Illumi yelps from the lingering sting on his bottom. The alpha clutches a handful of the perky bottom and squeezes it possessively. "Despite what you may want to believe omega, you are my property now and thus I shall treat you just as I see fit. Meaning, when you start being a very" smack "naughty" smack "omega, then I need to punish you for your transgressions. With time you will learn to fear disobeying me."

Illumi could feel shame fill him, his omegan nature did not like the idea of being punished or being disobedient. A soft whine escapes him filling him with more shame and embarrassment, he hated when he grew weak at times like this. "P-punish me all you like, I'll never give in to you!" the omega growls.

Hisoka laughs "such spirit, yes I like that in omega. I love seeing omegas filled with such fighting spirit, it just makes me want to break them in and force them succumb to their true submissive nature. But of course enough of that, it's time you'd learn a valuable lesson my little rabbit. One" the alpha's claws dig into Illumi's bottom, causing the omega to his in pain. "Never talk back to me as if we are equals, you are an omega and an omega's place is to remain silent besides their alpha. Your constant back talk has warrant you twenty slaps."

The alpha begins hitting his palm against the omega's rear end once more, not holding back and letting full force of his strength into ever smack. By the eleventh smack, the omega was in tears and whimpering loudly. Illumi's bottom was red and bruised, the alpha's handprint imprinted on his rear.

By the twentieth smack the alpha says "Two, you are to never run away from me. If I tell you to stay put then you do as I say and stay put. That will earn you thirty more slaps." The alpha began smacking the poor omega's other cheek just as painfully.

"P-please stop, no more, no more!" the omega cried by the twentieth slap, his omegan nature at complete control. Never has a spanking been more painful, not even when his father whipped him with switch had hurt this much. "I'll be good alpha please!"

Hisoka chuckles "oh how easily you omega's lose your bravado. But it is not over for you yet my little rabbit. You still a couple more to go not to mention the extra fifteen you'll receive for hitting your alpha. Which is the last thing you need to learn, if you are going to hit your alpha you'd better expect to get hit back." The alpha continues administering the punishment until he is done. By the the time he finishes, the omega is exhausted, crying and whimpering on the alpha's lap.

Hisoka smiles at his handy work, the omega's sobs was making the alpha's cock grow harder. He so badly wished to fuck his little omega, but he couldn't do so right now. No he wanted to wait until the omega's heat to finally rear its face not mention for the transformation to take place as well. The omega would no doubt be heavily injured if the alpha took him while he was still human, he would have to wait till tonight to do so, when he could conduct the ritual and have the human's soul made into that of a wolf.

But… there would be nothing wrong with letting the omega suck him off. After all the omega would be doing all the work and the least bit of damage the alpha could do was hurt the omega's throat.

Hisoka smiles "aw, my poor little rabbit" the alpha coos at the omega "you know alpha is still displeased with you" he said a malicious glint in his eyes.

The omega stiffens and his whines get loud. Just the right reaction Hisoka wanted "Now, now little one no need to be upset. You can make me happy with you again if you simply do as I am about to tell you. Understand darling?"

The omega sniffles, nodding his head "yes alpha…"

"Good, now get on your knees" Hisoka orders.

Illumi is hesitant at first, but afraid of the repercussions for making the alpha wait any longer had the omega quickly going onto his knees in front of the alpha's legs. Hisoka opened his legs wider. He grabs hold of the omega's hair and drags him closer his cock. The omega becomes face to face with the alpha's large and throbbing cock. His eyes widen with fear, he had never been close to an alpha's private area before and it was absolutely frightening to see the size differences between omega and alpha.

The omega shyly looks up at the alpha awaiting his next command, although a bit afraid of what it may be.

"Hmm, such a lovely sight to behold. I've never seen an omega look so pretty so close to my cock. But you know I bet you'll look even more ravishing with it in your mouth don't you think sweetheart?"

Illumi shivers in both fear and anticipation of having such a huge appendage in his mouth. "I-I've never done that…"

"Don't worry I'm patient…" the alpha's hand tightens on the omega's hair "Now open up that pretty little mouth." he orders.

Illumi gulps, and slowly opens his mouth to allow the alpha to put the tip of cock in the his mouth. It tastes spicy on his tongue, but also a bitter at the same time. Illumi was unsure if he liked the taste, but the omega side of him was desperate for more.

The omega lightly suckles on the tip of the alpha's cock, then runs his tongue down the length until it met the border to where the alpha's knot would form. Illumi looks up for reassurance, he was unsure of whether or not he was doing a good job.

The alpha purrs giving the omega the reassurance he needed to continue.

Illumi went back to licking the appendage, getting used to the taste of the alpha's cock. Something he would probably have to get used to tasting now that he was now both mated and stuck with the alpha for the rest of his life. Illumi inserted his tongue into the foreskin of the alpha's cock, sending a wave of pleasure up the alpha's spine.

"Mmm, good boy. You're making your alpha so happy with your performance" the alpha moaned.

Illumi's body radiated with happiness at the praise, his omegan nature wanted to please the alpha that marked him. Even if his mind truly did not. Illumi continued playing with the foreskin of the alpha's cock, he took hold of the small lump which would become the alpha's knot. He massaged the gland gently, making his alpha purr.

"Ooohh good boy" said hisoka "Good, good boy. Now put it in your mouth, all of it" the alpha growled.

Illumi shivers at the order, he looks at the cock unsure if it would truly fit all the way in his mouth. But he knew he would have to try if he didn't want to get punished again. Illumi opened his mouth as wide as he could and allowed the alpha to guide his cock into his mouth.

Inch after inch slowly went into his mouth, until it touched the back of his throat causing the omega to gag.

"Shshshsh, relax your throat now sweetheart. Alpha won't be pleased if you throw up all over him, in fact I'll be pretty angry with you if you do." The alpha said with a light warning to his tone.

The omega shivers in fear, he relaxes his throat the best he could and allowed even more of the alpha's cock to go down his throat. Once it was all in, the alpha slowly pulls a little bit out before slamming his cock back down the omega's throat. Illumi gags in surprise, the alpha was to rough, but he tried his best to keep himself from choking or puking. He would not upset the dangerous alpha again.

Hisoka continued thrusting into the omega's mouth. Moaning from the warmth surrounding his cock, and at the light graze of the omega's teeth on his cock. The alpha was not appalled to slight pain, and quite enjoyed the feeling. Albeit a little too much, because as the pleasure grew so did the speed of his thrusts. The now teary eyed omega was practically choking a bit by now, his throat growing soar from the rough pounding. Hisoka tightens his hold on the omega's hair, forcing the omega to take down his cock all the way down to the knot.

"Such a perfect little fucking mouth you have. I'm going to fuck your mouth so good and proper. I'm going to force you to take and swallow my knot down that sinful little hole and make you swallow every drop of fucking come I offer you" The alpha hissed.

Illumi could only choke in reply, as the thrusts grew more painful. The alpha's knot was forming, he could feel the urge to come grow strongly in his groin. The alpha makes a few hard thrusts, before forcing his knot into the omega's mouth, and letting it catch along the rim of the omega's mouth. It stretched his mouth a little painfully, but the alpha did not care. The omega would grow use to it after a while. He simply enjoyed himself as large loads of cum spurted from out of his cock and down the omega's throat.

Hisoka licks his lips, hazy eyes glaring at the omega "See...I knew you'd look even better with my knot in your mouth. Now swallow every bit darling, because that might as well be the only thing you'll be eating before I bring you back home with me."

The omega could not respond, simply swallow load, after load of the alpha's semen. Illumi couldn't believe how much came out of the alpha, was this amount going to be inside his...other hole soon too? Illumi shivers a part of him was not looking forward to be brutally pounded by the alpha. Yet his omegan side was enthusiastic about it. Illumi wondered could he really handle the brutality for the rest of his life, or would the alpha kill him by accident one day? All Illumi could do for now was simply pray and hope that once the alpha's knot go down that his throat was not to heavily bruised. And that hopefully his family didn't suffer to much for his sins.

The knot swells down and Hisoka's cock is finally finished spurting come. Hisoka removes himself from out of the omega's mouth and smiles at the sight of the teary eyed, bruised lips and wide gaping mouth of the omega. "Beautiful…" he purrs as he tucks away his cock. He then leans in and grabs the omega and hoist them over his shoulder.

"Come now, let's regroup with the others I'm sure they would love to meet their new princess" Hisoka purrs

Illumi was surprised at that, so this wolf was a prince of wolves? That explains why he was so large and scary. So Illumi was still going to be a princess in a sense, except now he was a princess of beast, oh how his social group will laugh at him. That is if his parents tells them that he is alive, he is sure his father will announce his death not wanting shame to be brought onto the family. Illumi would be sadden by this, but he knew it was for the best. To be honest he wished he had died, at least this way he wouldn't have to live with his shame forever. Why couldn't they have killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter. 4**

Illumi was carried through the forest for at least an hour. Illumi felt miserable, he felt hurt, betrayed and scared. Not to mention his bum ached from the previous spanking given by the red wolf. He regret leaving his heat room, he regret putting his trust in Thomas, if he could turn back time he would stop himself from ever leaving his room, but it was impossible.

"You will love your new home, it is large and spacey. Enough room for you to decorate as you omega's love to do. As well as plenty of room for our future pups to play and live in." The alpha said to the omega, a smile etched on his face. He thought of all the remodeling that would have to be done with the den, a new and bigger nest for starters. Perhaps he should get some new furs to make curtains and carpeting out of, maybe a few new rooms added to the den.

Illumi said nothing, preferring to be silent and stir in his self-hatred then be happy about living in a den or baring pups for a wolf. The two traveled for a while before coming into the small village. Lycans but in their wolf form and not rushed to the entrance to welcome their prince back home.

Illumi felt surrounded but mostly exposed due to his lack of clothing. He tried to hide his rear end and private mentionables with his hand and buried his face into the alpha's fur. This was embarrassing, he thought to himself.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to your new princess" Hisoka announced before the small group of wolves. Many wolves were in awe others confused, no one had expected their prince to return with a omega. Much less him announcing a obvious human as his mate.

Hisoka took Illumi off his shoulders and placed him on the ground, making sure all could see his face. Illumi face was flushed red, he was in the nude and being gawked at by lycans he did not like it. The wolves in the village went up and sniffed their new princess gathering his scent so they can store it in their memories. Pups, elders, omegas, betas, alphas alike all gathered to sniff their new princess. Even pups that could not crawl were carried up to sniff their princess.

"Why did you make them sniff me" Illumi hissed as the last wolf left.

"They have to know your scent, it's best so they can determine you between friend or foe. It makes you family, at least to this part of the pack. When I take you to the main pack you have to be scented by my father the prime alpha, then by mother his queen and my step mother. Then you will truly be family."

"Great, wonderful, how pleasant of a time" Illumi said sarcastically "Let me guess do I have to sniff them on the ass to identify them or am I mistaking your people for dogs again" He says with a smirk.

Hisoka frowns, as did many of the wolves who could hear their princess remark. One thing that Lycans despised more than anything was being referred to as dogs. Hisoka could not let this go unpunished, the omega need to learn to accept his new life. After all he was to become one of them by night fall.

Hisoka claws unsheathed and with one swipe he smacks the omega, claws and all, to the ground. Illumi yelps as he falls to the ground, his cheek stinging in pain. It was a slight cut to his cheek but not too deep to cause permanent damage. Hisoka growls and pressed his foot on the omega's face

"Apologies my fellow packmates, but as you can see our young princess is still young and senseless and has a bit of an attitude." Hisoka says as he adds a bit more pressure to his foot, causing the omega's face to sink further into the dirt. "He has a lot to learn, life among humans have left him spoiled rotten and it is obvious his alpha parent did not raise him properly" he purred.

That was a bold face lie, his father was not a easy going man especially with his children. If he even went out of line for even a split second the omega was punished severely by his father, whether it be by whipping or a good canning. Either way the omega would be left sore for days, yet still expected to show up for all his scheduled social appointments with a smile on his face. But something told Illumi that nothing he said in defense of his father would get through to the lycan.

"Um, sir…" Hanzo said as he came from out of the crowd.

"What Hanzo" the alpha growled.

"Princess Mito has come ahead of your father and wants you to bring the new princess to her, she wants to prepare him for the ceremony, She is waiting in your den..."

Hisoka growled, of all the people to be here today, Mito had to be one of them. Annoying and naggy, she may be an omega and his aunt but she wouldn't settle for Hisoka pushing his weight around her. Hisoka glares at the omega, Mito could have him for now, but first… Hisoka kicks the omega a few times in the chest.

"I'm done with him for now, have Mito pretty him up for the ceremony." Hisoka orders Hanzo, he turns to his people and announces "Tonight we will have our first spirit ceremony since my sister took a human for a mate. We will not only celebrate the transformation of our new princess but also my soul bounding. I'll be leading the hunt in a few minutes all abled alpha's and beta's who are not helping with the celebration tonight follow me" and with that said Hisoka walks away out of the village, immediately followed behind by alphas and betas.

The crowd of wolves cheered and howled in happiness at the idea of a celebration. Food, dancing, music and sweet fruit drinks would be served. And of course with every celebration good sex all around between mated couples. The pack immediately began preparing for the celebration as well as the ceremony. Hanzo picks up the whimpering omega who was left forgotten by the excitement of a celebration. He carries the omega to Hisoka's den where Mito sat waiting.

"I have brought him madame." Hanzo said as he gently puts the omega on his knees before Mito.

"Thank you Hanzo, you can leave us now." Mito orders as she hurries over to the injured omega to check on him.

Hanzo makes his leave, allowing the two omega's to be alone. Illumi peeks up at the red headed lycan woman before him and her brown eyes stare back at him. "Hmm so you're the new princess…" Mito says looking the omega up and down. "We'll you sure are pretty, so I can see why Hisoka is into you…" although Mito also could tell another reason as well.

Illumi says nothing and simply turns his gaze towards the ground, sulking. Mito sighs, but gets straight to work "Let me see your wounds." she says.

"Why?" Illumi says in a dreary voice.

"Because I have to see if they are serious or not, or if they'll bruise." Mito said slightly annoyed.

"Let them be, if it kills me it will be for the best."

"Hmph, maybe for you but I don't feel like having Hisoka snap at me just because his omega refuses to adapt." Mito grabs the other omega's arms and drags him over to her. She begins forcefully checking his chest for bruising. Illumi ignores it and simply lets her, only softly whining when she touched the soreness of his body.

"Well it looks like you're not to damaged, which is a good thing. You know, you shouldn't rile Hisoka up. He is an idiot and answers to every offense with his teeth first, and ask questions later. That is if you aren't already dead." She said simply.

Illumi snorts "Then I best piss him off if it means ending my misery here."

"No I would behave myself if I were you. He's going to soulbound you, which is the equivalent of a marriage according to your human customs. He'll make your life worse and make sure you live through it, after all he is going to make you one of us tonight."

Illumi eyes widen at that last bit "What do you mean one of you? Hasn't he already forced me into this pack as is, what more can he possibly do?"

"What I mean is, we have our way of turning humans into lycans physically. It's actually why I'm here to prepare you, you see tonight we will have a ceremony to make you into a lycan. It requires your human soul turning into that of wolf. "

"You mean… I'll become a wolf?" Illumi said in disbelief "What nonsense, I am human there is no way you can turn me into your kind" he hissed.

"You may think that, but it is possible. We have done it many of times in the past and even recently too. But you can live in denial if it makes copying easier for you. Now, we haven't much time and I must have you bathed and fitted into your soul bounding clothes." Mito says as she helps the other omega on his feet and leads him outside to the bathing house.

When the two omega's stepped inside the bathhouse, Illumi's face flushed red. There were a many of naked people, bathing in large pools of hot water. Alphas, betas, omegas, pups and elders all bathing together. It was strange to Illumi, although his family took family bathes this was strangers taking bathes with other people. Although Illumi had heard people do this kind of thing in his kingdom as well, but it was usually reserved for commoners.

"I can not bathe here…" Illumi muttered to Mito.

Mito sighed "You will bathe here, this is the only place to bathe. So get your bottom in that water before I drag you over and dump you in. Which seems more embarrassing, hm?"

Illumi thought on it before deciding to walk into the pools by his own accord. The water was very warm almost to the point of hot but it wasn't. Mito stepped away before returning with bowls of bathing oils and two bathing cloths to wipe themselves with. The two bathe themselves, although Illumi quickly scrubbed himself over to embarrassed to take his time.

"How do I rinse myself off?" Illumi asked

"Go under the water" Mito said.

"You mean crouch in this water, but it isn't exactly clean…." said Illumi

"It's clean, the water is always changing, there is a pipe draining the water while more is brought in from our water tank through another pipe up above, see" Mito points to a pipe that is currently pouring large quantities of water back into the pool.

Everything went over Illumi's head, pipes and tanks? It seemed pretty advanced and ingenious to illumi. Most of his people gathered water from the well then heated it over a fire before pouring it into a tub. Illumi sighs and goes under the water to rinse off all the dirt and soap on his body.

"Good you're clean now" Mito also dove under the water to rinse herself off "Now we go dry off and see if you can be fitted into your gown." She gets out of the water, followed by Illumi and they go over to shelves full of clean towels and dry off.

"A gown what kind of a gown?…" Illumi was not one to wear just anything. He had a particular sense of fashion that he like to wear. Even during time of doom for him he had to think about his appearance.

"It's a ceremonial gown for the ritual of souls. The omega gown hasn't been worn in a while but it is clean as we wash it daily as tradition prescribes us too." She explains as she wraps the towel around herself.

Illumi wraps his towel around himself as well "Good to know I won't be wearing the sweat of a four hundred old omega" he mutters to himself. However Mito hears it due to her lycan hearing.

"Stop complaining, you should be happy. Hisoka is a good alpha and the second strongest in our pack. He is a idiot and brutish but he can be kind… Not so much gentle but he will make sure you live a good, satisfactory life. Besides you'll become the third most powerful omega in this pack."

"Don't try to butter me up, I'm an omega we hold no power… Just stop talking and get me fitted. My life has gone to shit no matter what you say." Illumi hissed.

"Believe what you want, but many of the omegas here are jealous of you already. You will be a queen some day once Hisoka takes the title of prime alpha from his father and my cousin, Ging." Mito explained softly as she took the omega's towel and placed them in the dirty pile of towels that would be washed later by the betas. " As a queen you rule over the omega's while Hisoka will rule over the alphas and betas. In fact you rule over most of the omega's now, except for the current Queen and Hisoka's birth mother, Pariston and our second Queen, Kite. And although I am below you in rank now, don't expect me to be a little lap dog I fought for my right to be the second in command to the queen so I'm no pushover."

Illumi brows furrowed "Omega's don't fight they bicker… and why exactly are there two queens?"

"Well one in a lycan pack we omega's do fight. As long as it's against another omega. We are forbidden to fight against alphas or betas because we can get hurt or worse. Although we only fight if we need to so don't go picking a fight with everyone, we are a pack. Basically we are a family and we only survive if we stick together. And as for your question about why we have two queens… Well Alpha's can take up multiple wives, usually the strongest alpha will do so. After all its tough to protect and provide for one omega much less two. So usually a second wife and on a rare occasion a third is taken by the prime alpha."

Illumi frowns, great not only would he be married to a asshole but it was possible that said asshole will take a second wife as well. Great he was gonna be apart of a even greater heathen marriage. His mother would faint with shame for him. Mother… how he wished he could see his family again. To console them that he was okay, at least as okay as he hoped to be. He simply hoped that his family was okay and not to troubled by the news.

Killua was unnerved, nothing was worse than sitting in a silent room with his whole family in attendance. Well it was almost silent, after all his mother was crying in hysterics. And although his father was silent, you could practically hear the steam rising from his angry face.

But other than that the room was silent and full of dread.

Killua sighed he couldn't take this silence any more "Alright I guess I have to be the one to break this ridiculous silence."

The family's attention went to Killlua not at all surprised that he was the first to speak after the horrible news Kikyo had told them.

" Illumi is gone and mother no longer feels his presence. Our troops have been decreased by a couple of hundreds and we are to be expecting a Kakin prince in a couple of days who thinks his fiance will be waiting for him." He said in a bored tone "Father what's your plan?"

The family's eyes then went to Silva who was sitting in his chair, fist clenched and a scowl etched on his face. The man did not speak for a while, his head formulating ideas. "Well…" the man begun "We'll simply have to announce Illumi's unfortunate 'accidental' death."

Milluki frowns slightly upset "But he isn't-" he froze his speech when his father sent a deadly glare his way.

"Illumi is dead" he announced to the family, leaving no room for arguments. "He disobeyed this family and got himself dragged into a Lycan pack… he is no longer our responsibility, but the public need not know of it. To everyone here and the prince of Kakin, he is dead. Fallen of a cliff and his body never recovered." That way they could have a closed casket ceremony without many questions asked.

"Father I highly doubt Prince Tserriednich will fall for such a easy lie like that. He knows Illumi's heat schedule, he would ask question."

"True that is why we will give him Alluka to remedy the situation. Although Illumi has been the first choice to give to Tserriendnich, Alluka has been given the same education as Illumi has in case of a possible failure…and I am glad we are prepared for this."

Killua scowls, not at all happy with the idea of his younger sibling being forced to become the wife of that bastard kakin prince. He wants to argue, but Alluka's hand pats his to calm him down. She has always been prepared for the worse situation, and she would not fail her family because of personal reasons.

"I'll immediately prepare to greet Prince Tserriendnich on the day of his arrival, I will also take the responsibility of telling him the truth with Illumi…" Said Alluka already showing promise to be the savior of this family.

Without Kakin's support and allyship, the Zoldycks will have a hard time achieving their goal of uniting this country together. Not only that but Kakin is a rather powerful and large nation that could easily make this war far more tedious than it already was. The Kakin clan was a force to be reckon with, and far more experienced and powerful than the Zoldyck family where.

"I'm glad you're taking your new responsibilities more seriously than your older sibling had. I'll see to it that you remain so, as I don't want a second accident coming to fruition." The king said with a hint of warning.

"I will not fail you father." Said Alluka.

"Good, now Killua in case Tserriendnich doesn't go for the plan have our troops ready and prepared for any repercussions and emergency escape plans set for the citizens. I rather minimize the casualties…"

"I'll get right on it, although I doubt there won't be many casualties…. After all Kakin may not be our only problem." said the young alpha.

"What do you mean?" Milluki piped up, slightly annoyed at the idea of his younger sibling having intel before he did. After all he was head of intelligence he should know things before anyone else in the family.

"The lycans are most likely going to attack us for sending troops to their land" the young male explained, causing another sense of dread to swallow the family.

"Shit, you're right I forgot about them." Silva said with a pained groaned "We're going to have a hard time fighting them, there is little chance of us surviving an attack from those monsters."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Milluki, terrified of the idea of an attack from the Lycans.

"We'll have to see if they'll offer a peace treaty. Perhaps a arranged marriage would suffice with them, mating is important to their kind so perhaps-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Said killua interrupting his father, which earned him a nasty glare. "Are we going to marry of Kalluto now, too?" Said the young alpha.

"If we want to avoid war with then yes Kalluto will be married off as well. And my decision is final on this, if we are to survive we must make the appropriate sacrifices, understand?" Growled Silva.

The room once again swallowed with silence, even Kikyo had stopped crying over her lost child. Silva's words resonating in the room. The Zoldycks had a plan, and it was to survive. Even if it meant sacrificing two family members for the mistakes of one. However the real question was, will it work? Or will this be the end of the Zoldyck clan...

"We're fucked" said Killua with a sigh, as he sinks into his chair and the whole family silently agreed.


End file.
